


Vampires can be cute?

by AroundTheWorldIn365



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroundTheWorldIn365/pseuds/AroundTheWorldIn365
Summary: “Skills are passed down from generation to generation, mine have been passed down since the beginning of my family. I am the one that changes this, but in doing so I lose the family that claimed they would love me no matter what. I gained something better than that, I gained love and an understanding that I didn’t previously have.”





	Vampires can be cute?

“Skills are passed down from generation to generation, mine have been passed down since the beginning of my family. I am the one that changes this, but in doing so I lose the family that claimed they would love me no matter what. I gained something better than that, I gained love and an understanding that I didn’t previously have.”

Both Chan and Soonyoung felt this when they found their vampires. Despite being from the same family they left at different times. Chan being the youngest left last, he couldn’t bring himself to leave the family that raised him; but eventually he knew that he wouldn’t be happy if he stayed, he had to leave.

Soonyoung was so close to killing the pair of leeches, he found them feeding off a poor human boy, blood dripping down the what must have been the youngest vampire. There was nothing he could have done for the boy, too much blood had been taken.  
“Hey!” He calls, not really knowing what else to do to gain the creatures attention. The young one turned to him, fangs bared, still thirsty. Soonyoung crouched low into a fighting stance ready for the vampire to launch at him. But it never happened, and Soonyoung stood to see the smaller holding the younger one back as if it was taking no effort at all.  
“Who are you?” The smaller one calls from where he stood at the end of the alley. No one had caught the vampires eye since he came across the snarling newborn in his arms and he knew what this meant.  
“Fine let me introduce myself to you, stubborn hunter. I am Lee Jihoon and this is Lee Seokmin.” The vampire says in an official voice that didn’t hide his eye roll. Soonyoung in his sudden stupor, simply looked at the vampire as if he was speaking another language. Never in his years of being a hunter had a vampire introduced themselves to him.  
“I’m Soonyoung.” He says shortly and dumbly, not realising that he had used his real name. When he does notice he freezes and stares, wide eyed at the pair, licking his lips nervously.  
“That’s a nice name, sweet pea.” Jihoon says a smile on his unusually red lips. In a flash they were gone, leaving Soonyoung stood in the mouth of the alley. Only a single thought in his head- what the hell was that? He couldn’t stand the haunting silence of the dark so he returned home a little more than shaken, but mostly just confused.

Once home all Soonyoung could do was rip the training dummies apart, until they were lying on the ground nothing but splinters. He sat leaning against the wall, chest heaving with how hard he was breathing, hands clenching and unclenching. Soonyoung looked up as the door opened and a nervous Chan poked his head into the opening.  
“What do you want?” Soonyoung says a scowl on his face.  
“You look ugly with a scowl. What happened? On the hunt. I haven’t seen you in this state since your first hunt.” Chan comments before sitting down next to his brother against the wall, taking one of his hands to look at the cuts across the back of it before using a hello kitty plaster to cover on of the bigger cuts.  
“It’s nothing, I’m fine. But what do you do if a vampire introduces themselves to you?” He asks quietly as he turns to look at his brother, Soonyoung himself didn’t know what to do.

Jihoon after that encounter managed to get the pair of them home and to Seungcheol who inevitably gave them a glare when he saw the mess that Seokmin was in.  
“I thought you were going to teach him to be cleaner! What happened?” He asks in an eerily calm voice as if the youngest of the three wasn’t chewing on Jihoon’s collar to ease the ache in his teeth.  
“There was a hunter, we are both okay, but I felt something, the same thing I felt when I first found Seokmin.” Jihoon explains while running a fond hand through Seokmin’s hair.  
“Do your teeth still hurt, baby?” He asks in a soft voice reserved only for talking to Soekmin. Jihoon gets a soft whine in response from the vampire before his attention is grabbed by Seungcheol once more.  
“So what you’re telling me is that you have not one but two mates, you need to grasp that with everything you can, especially before the hunter manages to get himself killed somehow.” Seungcheol says patting Jihoon on the shoulder with a heavy hand.  
“I will, I plan on it. I just don’t know what to do, I mean he is a hunter.” The shorter says a lilt of frustration in his voice but the soft hand didn’t still in Seokmin’s hair.  
“I think I need to sleep on it.” He finalises before Seungcheol can say anything and advise differently.

The shorter quickly shuffles himself and Seokmin to their room quickly passing Junhui and Minghao who were busy defiling the couch and passing Vernon and Seungkwan playing video games. As well as Joshua, Jeonghan and Mingyu play fighting. Once in their bedroom, Jihoon separated himself from Seokmin to strip down to his boxers before stripping the whining new vampire from his bloodied clothing.  
“Aww baby is so messy. Did you like the boy we saw today?” He asks Seokmin, cuddling him close with a soft smile as Seokmin blinked up at him.  
“I did, he was cute and he smelled nice.” Seokmin mumbles before gently chewing at one of Jihoon’s fingers, his fangs aching still.  
“Do your fangs still hurt?” Jihoon asks while shifting to lay in a more comfy position. Seokmin nods with a hum before closing his eyes and falling asleep quickly. Jihoon stayed awake a bit longer staring up at the gold decorating the ceiling and then to the dark red curtains covering the large window- he still didn’t know what to do.

Soonyoung looked at his younger brother as if he would know something that he didn’t.  
“I don’t know what it means but I don’t think it can be a bad thing at least for you.” Chan says looking at his brother with gentle eyes.  
“But I don’t know, I felt drawn to them but not in a way that I thought they would kill me.” He says slowly, probably entrusting his brother with more than he should.  
“You can’t tell anyone.” Soonyoung says quickly before standing and stretching.  
“You know I won’t.” Chan says and gets up as well, grabbing his phone that had fallen from his pocket when he moved.  
“I’m just gonna sleep and pray I don’t run into them again.” Soonyoung mumbles through a yawn.  
“Don’t you think praying is a bit cliche?” Chan adds laughing to himself and watches in annoyance flicker over his brothers face before he too bursts into laughter.  
“You are awful!” Soonyoung laughs shaking his head before leaving the training room and walking through the halls to his room. He says a quick good night to his brother before taking his shirt and jeans off to lay on his bed. He looked up at the plain ceiling watching the old marks from when he used to have posters covering the space. Soonyoung couldn’t deny the urge to go and find the vampires. There was an intangible restlessness beneath his skin that his fingers twitch at his sides and his legs want to run. Soonyoung ignored all of this and squeezed his eyes shut trying to fall asleep and eventually he succeeded.

Since that first meeting, Soonyoung had been on a few hunts but they all ended messily. It was as if something had cracked, he couldn’t help but rip the poor vampires apart that they caught. Soonyoung always returned with blood on his arms and splattered across his face. He refused to talk to his parents when they asked, they wouldn’t know how to help so he simply didn’t bother. Even Chan hadn’t spoken to his brother, there was something dark in Soonyuong’s eyes and Chan didn’t know what to do.

Soonyoung was breaking and all because a vampire got inside his head, yet he couldn’t stop the thoughts that consumed him. He hated it! All his life, he had been told that vampires were scum and those intertwined were no better. He let out a groan into the quiet of his bedroom, he didn’t know what to do.

Soonyoung’s loud thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at his door. Chan slowly opened the door peeking around to look at his brother.  
“What?” Soonyoung asked flicking his eyes to look at his brother as he stood in the doorway.  
“You haven’t eaten,” Chan said hesitantly walking into the room with a plate heaped with food before stopping by the bed.  
“I didn’t ask for any.” Soonyoung says with a role of his eyes, he didn’t need caring for, he could do it himself.  
“I know you didn’t but mum did. She is worried about you. You haven’t spoken to us for days. And all because a damn vampire asked you for your name!” Chan snaps at his brother, almost dropping the plate in Soonyoung's lap before storming out and slamming the door too add dramatics or at least that is what Chan thought.

Soonyoung ate the food, before hearing the call for them to meet to be dispatched on a hunt. He went to the weapons room to see everyone already there.  
“Mum what am I on?” He asks the stern woman standing at the head of the room with a scowl on her face.  
“You’re not.” She says shortly and turns on her heel, leaving Soonyoung to chase after her, confusion all over his face.  
“What do you mean I am not? I am the best you have.” He tries to reason as he follows her down the halls and back to her office.  
“Not anymore. You’re dangerous. I can’t trust you out in the field anymore so you’re on break until further notice.” She says shutting him out of her office.

Soonyoung stormed out of the headquarters, he had been barred from hunt. His mother had called him dangerous but also said he was one of their best. So why on earth was he not allowed on hunts! He didn’t have a screw loose which would have been his parents excuse otherwise.  
“Soonyoung!” Chan called after his brother after watching the ball of rage leave. He couldn’t leave his brother to walk out, he would probably get himself into trouble.  
“What! What could you possibly want?” The elder calls back rage echoing in his voice, he didn’t aim to be angry at his brother but had no one else to aim it at.  
“Where are you going? I know you’re angry but please don’t do anything stupid.” Chan says talking to his brothers back who grunts in response before walking off. Soonyoung wasn’t making any promises. Chan rolled his eyes and wandered back inside to prepare for the hunt.

Soonyoung ended up in a grungy club that reeked of alcohol and sweat; but where else was better to forget the vampires that had been seared into his mind. At the bar, he took shot after shot all aiming to get as drunk as possible. When the world was fuzzy at the edges, he deemed himself drunk enough to join the throngs of people on the dance floor. He ended up with a girl in his arms his crotched pressed deliciously into her behind. The night was a blur to him hours felt like minutes but he ended it by pressing the fairy-like girl to the cold bricks of the club; his lips pressed to hers as his hands held her hips. She was barely kissing back, too much alcohol in her system. Before he felt her tense and pull away from him.  
“Come now, you know she won’t please you the way we will.” He hears said from behind him. Soonyoung turns to glare at the shorter vampire that stood in the alley. Soonyoung paid no mind to the girl as she stumbled out of the alley and away from the trio.  
“What do you want?” Soonyoung says and despite the rage curling in his chest, he didn’t want to kill the vampires.  
“Well we were out for food, Seokmin is still learning.” Jihoon explains motioning to the vampire behind him who began whining needily at the mention of food.  
“Doesn’t mean you had to disturb me.” Soonyoung pouts at the vampire.  
“It was either I said something or Seokkie ripped her apart.” Jihoon explains bluntly looking at the hunter with an eyebrow raised.  
“Oh.” Soonyoung replies dumbly.  
“We will be going.” Jihoon says walking further into the alley with Seokmin in tow. Leaving a slightly more sober Soonyoung stood in the alley watching after them.

Soonyoung moved eventually when he could no longer see the vampires, and began to walk home. He took the walk as a chance to think. The hunter thought about everything from his life as a hunter to the pair of vampires that have burrowed their way into his head. Perhaps he didn’t have as much against the leeches as he first thought and Jihoon was right the girl didn’t do it for him and he found himself thinking about the pair of vampires. Once home Soonyoung fell into bed, his drunk addled mind whirling with thoughts. Eventually he got to sleep but it wasn’t a restful nights sleep. He spent hours tossing and turning, his entire body thrumming and restless with energy.

Soonyoung woke early hours of the morning stood outside a house, still only in his boxers and not really knowing where he was.  
“What on earth? How the hell did I get here?” He says scratching his head and sighing loudly. Soonyoung knocked on the door deciding there was nothing else for him to do but find out why he had made it here. To his surprise a groggy tall male answered the door rubbing his eyes.  
“Who are you and what do you want?” The male asks Soonyoung looking highly unimpressed at the disturbance.  
“Uhm I’m Soonyoung and I don’t entirely know why I’m here.” Soonyoung mumbles almost shyly as his hands move to cover his crotch.

Jihoon, having smelled the hunter, appears behind the taller man looking through the gap between the door and the others body.  
“Mingyu, its fine I know him.” He says dismissing the giant back to bed.  
“Oh fuck. I know you!” He says jaw dropping with a small groan, he was met with the same vampires that had been swirling through his head.  
“Yeah, you know me. What are you doing here? And in your boxers?” Jihoon asks, the hunter stood in his doorway.  
“Well that is a bit complicated. I was sleeping.” The hunter says sheepishly as he looked at the shorter vampire. That was before Jihoon had a rather lanky vampire drape himself across his back with a whine.  
“Sorry baby, the nice smelling boy is here, don’t you recognise the scent?” Jihoon smiles fondly at the vampire who peers at Soonyoung with sleepy eyes, while he stands there a red blush on his cheeks.  
“Do you want to come in? We need to talk to you.” Jihoon offers, extending a cold hand out to the hunter. Soonyoung was unsure what to do, every hunter instinct was telling him to leave but the other side of him was saying to stay. Soonyoung listened to the other side and took the extended hand.

Back at Soonyoung’s home, it was chaotic. His parents were having a meltdown over his disappearance while he was meant to be in his room sleeping. While his brother had a slight idea of where he had gone. Chan had heard of mortals with vampires as a mates who at their most vulnerable ended up making their way to the vampires; due to the innate desire to be with them. That was where his brother had gone but Chan didn’t know where that was.

Soonyoung stood in the doorway being greeted with what seemed to be the entire household. He didn’t drop Jihoon’s hand the entire time, it gave him a strange sense of security. The hunter moved to stand behind Seokmin and Jihoon, hiding from all the eyes that stared at him.  
“This is Soonyoung, he is going to be here for a few hours.” Jihoon says introducing the hiding boy before moving the three of them back through the house, taking them back to Jinhoon and Seokmin’s room. Soonyoung followed the pair easily.  
“I don’t even know what I am doing here.” He mumbles once in the room with them, looking at Jihoon awkwardly.  
“I know you don’t know, sweet heart. But you are always welcome here.” The vampire says sparing a hand to hold the hunters face for a moment. He then crossed the room to grab the boy a hoodie.  
“Here put this on.” Jihoon says before peeling Seokmin from the frozen hunter. Soonyoung nods his thanks quickly pulling it on and finding an immediate love for the piece of clothing. Jihoon takes a seat on the bed, keeping an arm around Seokmin to keep him by him so as not to scare Soonyoung.  
“I am still confused as to why I am here. I don’t understand why I was drawn here.” Soonyoung admits deciding to take a seat on the floor in front of the vampires.  
“You are drawn here because you are the mate to a vampire, well specifically two, us.” Jihoon says slowly as if the hunter was still a child that couldn’t understand while gesturing to himself and Seokmin. Soonyoung looks up at the pair confusedly, he knew what it meant but it went against everything he knew.  
“I can’t, it goes against everything I have been taught.” He says quickly almost panicked before he shakes his head and standing starting to pace.  
“I need to go. Do you have a phone I can use?” Soonyoung asks, pausing in his pacing. He needed to get home before his parents threw too much of a fit. Jihoon nodded in response and handed the other his phone. Soonyoung took it and dialed Chan’s number, he waited for him to pick up.  
“Can you tell him where I am so he can come and get me?” He asks Jihoon handing him the phone to do so, not realising how close he had ended up stood to Seokmin. The latter had wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s torso leading to the hunter wrapping his arms around the younger vampire.

It didn’t take Chan long to get to where Jihoon had told him to go. Soonyoung stood outside the house looking like a pissed off squirrel and practically rips the car door off his hinges.  
“Hello to you too sunshine.” Chan deadpans but leaves the other alone otherwise.  
“Okay stop staining my sunshine, what is wrong with you, Soonie?” The younger asks bringing the car to a stop outside their home.  
“Look I have a vampire mate well technically two.” Soonyoung says in a rush letting out a breath before sheepishly turning to his brother. He then shrinks back into his chair as they sit in the driveway.  
“What are you going to do about it?” Chan asks hesitantly, he was shocked that Soonyoung was taking it this well.  
“I don’t know, I haven’t figured it out and I have told Jihoon that.” Soonyoung murmurs the revelation that he had no idea what to do or how this was going to work.  
“Jihoon, huh?” Chan smirks turning to his brother with a raised eyebrow. The only thing Chan had heard the other refer to the vampires with derogatory terms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of many, there may be smut to follow hence the rating of the story.


End file.
